deathwatch_tyranid_invasionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyranids
Overview The Tyranids are an extragalactic composite species of hideous xenos that is actually a space-faring ecosystem comprised of innumerable different bioforms which are all variations on the same genetic theme. The Tyranid race is ultimately dedicated solely to its own survival, propagation and evolutionary advancement. The Tyranids collectively form a monstrous superorganism that travels across the universe in their great Hive Fleets of biomechanical Hive Ships, systematically consuming all other biomatter to enable its own rapid evolution and reproduction. All Tyranid organisms are synaptic (psychically-reactive), and each Tyranid creature within a Hive Fleet shares and contributes to a communal Hive Mind, which allows the trillions of beings comprising the Tyranid Hive Fleets to communicate and organise instantaneously on a staggering scale. (From http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Tyranids ) Tyranid Types Termagant The Termagant is one of the two "entry-level" Tyranids that are encountered in the first mission (Drowning Pools) of the first act (Watch Station Helius). They have 4 AP to use each turn. Hormagaunt The Hormagaunt is one of the two "entry-level" Tyranids that are encountered in the first mission (Drowning Pools) of the first act (Watch Station Helius). They have 4 AP to use each turn. Hive Guard Hive Guard first appear in the third mission (Mind of the Beast) of the second act. (Crotaux IV). They are large (4-tile) Tyranids which will restrict their ability to move to certain areas of some maps, such as in Mind of the Beast. Their weapon (an Impaler Cannon) functions somewhat like a Space Marine Plasma Gun. If a Hive Guard Tyranid starts in line of sight of a Space Marine, it will use all of its available AP to fire a single, powerful blast. They have 4 AP to use each turn. Pyrovore The Pyrovore first appear in the fourth mission (Desperate Pursuit) of the second act. (Crotaux IV). They appear as four-legged animals that are far less anthropomorphic than other Tyranids. They have a breath-based weapon which functions similarly to a Space Marine Flamer in that it affects other units that are in the path between the Pyrovore and its target, or which are "behind" the target, but within the maximum range of the weapon. They have one inherent special ability: Volatile: Explodes on death, deal 10% of Max Health as damage to adjacent units. The affected units include both Space Marines and Tyranids. Pyrovore have 4 AP to use each turn. Tyranid Warrior The Tyranid Warrior first appear in the first mission (Breakthrough) of the third act. (Barren Lands). They have both melee and ranged combat capabilities, and uniquely among the Tyranid forces, they will use some of their AP to hide behind cover rather than remain in the open, firing at Space Marine targets. After making such a move, they will often charge towards the nearest Space Marine on the their next turn, sacrificing ranged combat to get closer for melee combat. They have one inherent special ability: Synapse: +20% Crit to all Tyranids in 6 square range. This ability can "stack" such that a Tyranid can have multiple +20% bonuses applied to Crit. Tyranid Warriors have 4 AP to use each turn. Special Abilities General A given Tyranid may also have one special ability. This happens at the Veteran difficulty level, and even more so at the Heroic level. There seems to be some level of randomness involved with assigning a special ability to a given Tyranid; but there also seems to be some sort of determinism in the eligible set. For example, in the mission Regroup those Tyranids who sometimes have a special ability seem to appear only on certain reinforcement tiles. List of Special Abilities Catalyst Crit immune & heal 30% of Max Health at the end of enemy turn. This one can make it very tough to take down one of the larger Max Health Tyranids. Have also noticed that the actual Max Health returned seems to be 10% rather than 30% so there is a mismatch between the description and the actual effect. Dominion Gain Accuracy, Damage and Crit on seeing a Tyranid killed. Unclear how quickly these escalate. Fury After 4 turns gain +500% Damage. This can greatly increase the damage dished out by an otherwise non-lethal Tyranid. The Horror Stun random target in Line of Sight. The target is unable to use any APs or abilities during the turn it is stunned. Onslaught +1 AP every turn. This grows the base number of AP once the Tyranid is active in the game, and is similar to the base ability of the Carnifex. Paroxysm All Space Marines take 10 Damage every turn. This can cause trouble for those Space Marines who do not heal through some sort of ability or Wargear. The amount of damage suffered does seem to be tempered by Wargear (such as an Impedance Field) or abilities. Warp Blast Area of Attack against Space Marines. This functions as a relatively short range (6 tiles?) attack against a target tile and the surrounding tiles, similar to a Missile Launcher. The attack is not particularly potent.